Norling
Norling (Norlingsgespråkt), (a.k.a. Heathish Häðisk, Loquntian Norse Lockuntisk Norð, & Þå) is a constructed language based primarily in Old Norse, Old High German/Bavarian, and Old English. It is one of the official languages of the Republic of The Kingdom of Loquntia. Norling is very closely related to, and partially mutually intelligible with the Northern Germanic languages Icelandic, Faroese, Danish, and Swedish, while containing a few Anglo-Frisian loanwords. Parts of Speech Pronouns The Norling personal pronoun system is similar to that of Old English. The Norling personal pronouns are: Relative Pronouns : Nouns Norling nouns technically have three grammatical genders: masculine or common, feminine and neuter which determine their definite forms. Noun gender is largely arbitrary without a cultural predisposition for the grammatical genders assigned to things; however, the usage of the common (masculine) gender for almost every word is grammatically correct. Norling nouns are inflected for number and definiteness and can take a genitive suffix. They exhibit the following morpheme order: Examples Common Declension: ''-en'' (common gender) | |} Feminine Declension: ''-en'' (rare) Feminine Declension: ''-en'' (rare) Definite State Articles The definite state articles are very rarely used but still hold semantic value. The gender of each noun is not enforced. : Numerals Cardinal numbers The cardinal numbers from zero to twelve in Norling are: The number 1 is the same as the indefinite article, (en). The Norling numbers from 13 to 19 are: The numbers for multiples of ten from 20 to 1000 are: Higher numbers include: Rational numbers are read as the cardinal number of the numerator followed by the ordinal number of the denominator; is shown below: Ordinal numbers First to twelfth: Verbs *The verb absniten must insert the vowel "e" before the "t" which makes it a past participle, this is also the case in subsequent conjugations requiring the past tense. There are some irregular verbs, such as aren which conjugates to ar in every present case, and then changes to the verb veren in the past tense; vert, vern Q.E.D. Orthography and Phonology Alphabet The Norling alphabet is referred to as the Fuþark, or more rarely the Alfabet being faithful to the original term used to refer to the Norse set of runes, but it is also referred to as the Alfabet. Other Phonemes These phonemes are represented by these letters but the letters do not indicate these sounds exclusively. Morphological Mutations Stem Change Some words change stem instead of regular pluralization * föt = foot → fyt = feet * gös= goose → gys= geese * töþ= teeth → tyþ= teeth Inclusion of H In order to prevent creating a diphthong in words such as "ku" where the stem does not end in an E, there is an H placed before the suffix. Examples: * da ku → kuhen * dä sku → skuhen. Stem Changes Stem changes occur in many verbs in their past participles. Examples: * v''orken'' → vrukt * aren → vert Intonation In each of the sentences below display the standard intonation in their respective sentence types. The symbols used are '^' for a rising then falling tone, "↗" for a rising tone, "↘" for a falling tone, and "↗↗" "↘↘" for relative changes in context. Each symbol is placed before the vowel which it modifies. Indicative Tone *Ig h^olp. *Ig haf h^olpt. *Ig haf h^olpt J↗ohann med d↘äß. Interrogative Tone *G↗åheþ hir h^emv↗ard? *Haftest du d↘eht d↗äß? *Knoffest du kvar vir h↗aften bin? *Villest du þva vir gåhen h^usetv↗ard?, or g↗engen vir venden til sk↗ul↘en? Imperative Tone *G^åh! *R↗ynen! *G^et! Vocabulary Days of The Week Swadesh List